1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of improving display quality and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume, which were some disadvantages associated with cathode ray tubes (CRT), have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a high response speed and is driven with low power consumption. A common organic light emitting display supplies currents corresponding to data signals to organic light emitting diodes (OLED) using driving transistors formed in pixels so that light is emitted by the OLEDs.
Generally, pixels charge voltages corresponding to the data signals in at least one capacitor and supply the currents corresponding to the charged voltages from a first power source via the OLEDs using the driving transistors to display an image. However, the organic light emitting display displays an image using the currents so that a non-uniform image is displayed due to the brightness components of the pixels displayed on a panel, that is, a loading effect.
When the number of pixels that realize high gray scales (bright gray scales) is large, the pixels that realize the high gray scales become brighter and the pixels that realize low gray scales become darker. In addition, when the number of pixels that realize the low gray scales (dark gray scales) is large, the pixels that realize the low gray scales become brighter.